The Dragon and Witch vs the Demons
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Demons have come into the world and it's up to a Dragon and five girls to stop them. This takes place after Hong Kong Longs.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The First Attack**

The next day after the Dark Dragon was defeated, Jake headed to Rose house to talk to her. Fifteen minutes later, he is in front of her house and is about to knock when the door opened to reveal Rose standing there. "Oh, hey Rose. I was just heading over to talk to you about some things and wondered if you wouldn't mind going to breakfast with me?" Jake asked blushing.

"Sure Jake, that would be nice." Rose said taking Jakes arm as they walked down the street. "By the way, I am sorry for having you arrested and tricking you into believing that I would listen to you."

"That's cool Rose, I understand. Do your parents know about last night?" Jake asked curiously.

"I told them about my other life that supposedly never happened and told them about you and your powers." Rose said the last part slowly and flinching getting ready to be chewed out by Jake for telling her parents about him being a dragon.

"You told them about me!?" Jake said yelling out of shock and slight anger. "I can't believe you would tell them. Why did you tell them?"

"I can't lie to my parents, and besides, they know about the hunts-clan because I told them about myself. They didn't believe me anyway, so don't worry so much except that they think that I am becoming delusional or they think that I am messing around with them, I am not sure which. I'm sorry Jake, but I couldn't lie to them." Rose said explaining her side of the story to Jake.

"I'm sorry as well Rose, I overreacted." They continued walking not saying anything to each other until after they got back to the longs apartment. "Thanks for breakfast Jake; it was fun even though we didn't really talk at all." Rose said thanking Jake for breakfast.

"Hey Rose, I was just wondering, now that you remember everything, would you be able to come back to New York with me and my family?" Jake knew that she wouldn't be able to but he thought he would ask anyway.

"You know that isn't possible Jake. I have my family here and as much as I would love to go with you, my parents would never allow me to go with you. To them, you're some kid that makes up stories from being delusional." Rose said with a frown on her face.

"That is your fault they think that you know." Rose had a sheepish grin look on her face. "It's ok; I bet they wouldn't let you anyway. What do you say you allow me walk you home?" Rose nodded and they walked out of the building and down the street toward her house. They were about one hundred feet away from her house when two creatures ran by and started climbing the building. They went until they found a room with people in it and broke through the window. Rose knew that the room they went into is where her parents are. Jake immediately ran into an alleyway and transformed. Jake and Rose saw furniture be thrown around. They finally reached the window and saw both creatures attacking the Roses parents. Jake went into action and attacked the two creatures while Rose went to change into her uniform. When Rose returned to the fight, she saw Jake on the ground with the thing on top of him and the other creature was no where to be found. Rose quickly hit the creature off of Jake and cut it in half with her hunts-staff. Another creature then jumped into the window and was inches from cutting Rose in half but Jake grabbed it by the tail and threw it out the window. It jumped back in but this time Rose was ready and stabbed it in the gut. Jake then changed back to normal and both Rose and Jake finally got a good look around the room and saw this black thick blood everywhere.

Rose parents looked at the two with awe. "Rose, are you ok?" Rose mom asked worriedly. Rose nodded and then looked at Jake then back to them. Her mom noticed this and smiled. "You were telling the truth about him being a dragon and yourself. Your father and I are sorry we didn't believe you before." Both of Roses parents ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Mom, dad, I have a question. What would you say to allow me to go back to New York with Jake?"

Rose dad looked at his wife and she gave him a nod then looked back to Rose and answered. "Usually we would say no to you going somewhere that far away temporarily more or less forever but seeing that you will be in good hands with him, and then I think we can have an exception this time. Rose gave her parents a hug and a kiss and they both ran off back to the long apartment.

In Heatherfield, five girls were in the park talking about what they could do for the rest of their summer when a fold opened. The five walked through and found Yan Lin and the Oracle standing there waiting. "Guardians, you must all head to New York City. There has been a disturbance in Hong Kong and the source is coming from New York City. Don't worry about your parents; we have already taken care of that for you. You must find the one called Jake Long, now it is time to go." The oracle made a fold to New York City and the five went through, ready to take on there next adventure.

**A/N: Please review and enjoy this story. For those that were reading my other story 'Untitled' sorry for deleting it but I really got tired of doing that story. I will finish this one though so don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Message**

In the underworld in a castle like building is a demon running through many halls until it reached a big two big doors. It knocked and waited for permission to come in. When he got permission, he walked in and hurried to the demon sitting in a chair twice as big as the demon sitting in it. "Sir, three of your demons have been mutilated." The demon said to the back of the chair.

The demon turned around to talk to his minion. "Tell me who it was that was able to kill three of my demons; I would like to congratulate them." The bigger demon said.

"Well sir, it was a dragon and a hunter." The smaller demon said.

'A dragon and a hunter?' The demon asked himself. 'The hunters are supposed to be dead.' The demon said quietly. "I want you to give them a message for me." He said as he handed his minion a piece of paper. "Now go and give them the message." With that said he turned around and the other demon disappeared.

The next day, Jake and Rose are on a plane and getting ready to get off and head home. "Hey Rose, you ready to live with my family?" Jake asked his girlfriend who was just getting up to get off the plane.

"Yeah, I am Jake. It is just that I am kind of nervous about living in the same house as you." Rose said

"Think of it this way, it is kind of like Haley is having you sleep over but for a long time and you will be in a completely different room then everyone else. This isn't really helping, is it?" Rose shook her head. They continued to walk to pick up their bags.

"Jake, thank you for trying to help." Rose said as she picked up her bags.

"Your welcome Rose." After that, neither of them said anything to each other until they arrived at their home when Jake remembered something. "Hey gramps, Rose and I ran into some creatures that we have never seen before while we were in Hong Kong."

Then Fu dog walked into the room and pulled out his computer. "Ok kid, what did this creature look like?" Fu asked Jake.

"First off, there were three. They had these creepy long talons or claws on their hands and feet, they were a mixture of red and black color, and they had horns on their heads." Jake explained to Fu and Fu got a worried look on his face. "What's up Fu?" Jake asked

"Kid, you had a run in with demons. In a group of three or four, they are easily defeated but any more and you could be in trouble but it also depends on where you are as well. When facing a normal demon, it is a good idea to have plenty of room, especially if you're by yourself. Humans wont last very long against a demon. You're lucky Rose was with you Jake. Though she is human, she had training which makes her more dangerous. We need to keep our eyes open." Then the doorbell rang. Jake got up to answer it.

When he opened the door, he saw a demon standing their, so Jake transformed and was about to attacked when the demon ran past him and started talking. "Calm down dragon, I am here to deliver a message from the Demon Dominion. Our leader wants you and your hunter friend to beware. He says that if you interfere with his plans, he will send many demons after you. If you don't disturb us however, we will allow you and your friends and family to live. Normally this isn't something that we would do but considering the circumstances, we feel that it is necessary to do so however, if you insist on attacking us then we will be forced to kill you and everyone else that you have some kind of relationship to whether it be your friends or your family. Have a nice day." Then the demon disappeared leaving everyone speechless.

Will and the others had been searching for Jake without being transformed for a few hours now and they were getting nowhere. "Will, let's take a break, my feet are killing me." Cornelia whined as they walked around.

"Cornelia, we are all tired so suck it up!" Irma yelled as they continued to walk. "Will, have we got any idea on where this kid is. The Oracle wouldn't of sent us to far from him, would he have?" Irma asked getting tired as well.

"No Irma, he wouldn't have but we have to keep looking around for Jake Long." Then they bumped into someone.

"Hey, you five new around here and why are you looking for Jake?" the kid asked brushing his hair back with his hand then another kid came up to them.

"Beat it Brad, I know what your thinking and I highly doubt it." Then Brad walked off angrily. "Sorry about him, he isn't the nicest guy. Sorry, where are my manners, hi, I'm Nigel Thrall."

"Hi, I am Will and these are my friends, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin." Will said introducing everyone.

"Hi, so why are you looking for Jake?" Nigel asked

"Personal reasons." Will said nicely.

"Ok, well, I can take you to his house, assuming he is back from Hong Kong." So they all walked to Jakes house and fifteen minutes later they arrived. "Here we are?"

"Thank you Nigel, you have been a big help." Will said, then they shook hands and Nigel left and headed home. "So here we are." Then they knocked on the door and a boy with black hair and green highlights answered the door. "Hi, does Jake Long live here?"

"That would be me, who are you?" Jake asked nicely.

"Hi, I am Will and this is Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin and we need to talk to you about something that could possibly threaten the earth though we haven't been fully clued in on it." She said.

"Ok, come on in and we will talk." He said as he let them in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Discussion and Goodbye**

The five girls walked into the house and sat on the couch in the living room while everyone else left to give them some privacy except for Haley who was spying on them. "So, you're here because of a threat to earth that you know nothing about?" Will starts to answer Jakes when a fold appears behind Jake. "Hello, you ok?" Jake asked the five on the couch as he waved his hands in front of them. Then Jake turned around and his mouth fell open as someone walked through. "Who are you?" Jake asked

"I am the Oracle, right guardians?" Jake turned around to face the five on the couch. The girls smiled and nodded then Jake turned back around. "Jake, where is your grandpa, I would like to speak to him as well." After hearing that said, Jakes grandpa walked into the room. "Ah, Lou Shi, it is good to see you again my old friend." Everyone looked at them with blank stares. "I am here to tell the guardians why it is I have sent them here and what the problem is. Guardians; New York City is where the Demon Dominion will be attacking. That is also the problem, Demon's will be coming to earth, so you must be ready to help the American dragon defend earth." The Oracle explained.

"Hold on a minute, how do you two know each other and if I get in the way then the demons won't hesitate to kill my family and friends. There is no way I am putting my friends in danger!" Jake said getting frustrated.

"Young dragon, it doesn't matter how we know each other and besides, it is a long story. As far as putting your friends in danger, they won't be because they will be with the Oracle in Kandrakhar or on another planet altogether where they will not be reached. You must defend earth or else we may as well let the Dark Dragon come back and take over. I am sorry young dragon, but you are left with no choice. If you don't help, then I will be forced to take your dragon powers by order of the council." Jakes grandpa explained to him.

"Ah man!" Jake said defeated. "Fine, I will help, but only because my friends will be safe. So do we know what they are planning?"

"Unfortunately, no. So what exactly are we supposed to do until those good for nothing demons do something." Jake asked

"That is for you to decide Jake. Right now though, where are your friends?" The Oracle asked as Jakes family walked into the room with Spud and Trixie following close behind. "All of those without and special powers must come with me to Kandrakhar for your own safety." The Oracle said.

"Why should we go" Trixie was unable to finish her sentence because Jake cut in.

"Trixie, just go with him ok, please." Jake pleaded with Trixie to go.

"Ok Jake but, I think we could help with whatever it is. One thing though, what about Rose, shouldn't she be coming with us?" Trixie asked

"No Trixie, Rose has been trained to slay dragons, so that ability will be useful to us as we fight. I wish you could stay but you need to go, I am sorry Trixie." Jake said lowering his head. "Goodbye Trixie, goodbye Spud, goodbye mom and dad, I love you two." Then the group left leaving only Jake, his grandpa, Haley, Rose, and the guardians left in the house. "This isn't fair!" Jake screamed as he sat down on the ground as Rose walked in.

Earlier upstairs, Rose had been lead to her room and was now unpacking her stuff. She had three suitcases to unpack. As she unpacked she began to think. 'What if the demons go after my family, I can't make it all the way to Hong Kong in five minutes unless I am able to get to an old hunts-lair but even that will take time to get to and how will I even know if they are being attacked. Maybe it was a bad idea to come to New York City without my family. I should tell Jake that I need to head home, but that would break his heart, I can't do that again. He would understand though, but maybe the demons wont attack my family since they are my parents and I am Jakes girlfriend, that would mean that I wouldn't have to leave and hurt Jake, but what if Jake decides to interfere in their plans, then they won't be safe. What do I do?' Rose thought and when she snapped out of her little dream, she noticed that she had put everything away already. 'Wow, I unpacked fast.' Rose walked out of the room and started down the hall when she heard everyone talking. 'The Oracle person will take all the non magical people somewhere for safety. Does that mean that we are going to fight?' She looked down the stairs to find Jake saying goodbye to his family and friends. 'Poor Jake, at least his family will be safe.' Rose hears him scream. She looks down and finds him kneeling on the ground. Rose walks down the stairs and sits down next to Jake.

"Hey Rose." Jake said depressed. The two just sat there and cuddled and eventually fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Story**

Both Rose and Jake woke up two hours later on the couch. Jake woke up on one side and Rose woke up on the other side of the couch. "Jake, are you awake?" Rose asked tiredly as she woke up. "Weren't we on the floor before?"

"Yeah Rose, we were. Who moved us, not that I am complaining, the couch is much more comfortable." Jake said, happy to be on the couch.

Then Will walked into the room. "Hey you two, sleep ok?" Will said smiling at them. "Your grandpa has been talking to us about you and your history together." Then both Jake and Rose gave her an evil look. "Ok, so it was only me, but that is because your grandpa said that I need to know things about you so we can work better together. So now I get to tell you my history with the guardians. So here it goes." Will said as she sat down between the two. "It all started when I moved to Heatherfield. I was the odd ball and didn't exactly fit in with the other kids, well, I didn't think so. The only one that was nice to me at first was Hay Lin. Everyone got used to me except for Cornelia who, to me, didn't think that I was worth much to anyone. That got worse once we became guardians."

"Once we became guardians, Cornelia would blame me for everything that went wrong. It took a whole year for her to really like me. Once again, that is what I think. We have so many rules to being guardians like not showing anyone that we are guardians, not even family." Jake nodded to show that he could relate to that. "Anyway, at one point we had to find the rightful ruler of Meridian." Rose and Jake gave her confused looks. "Meridian is another planet but in a different dimension. The rightful ruler of Meridian is our friend Elyon. Her brother is Phobos who was the leader before her but he was very evil and tried to get to Elyon before me and my friends did. At first we didn't even know the rightful ruler was and neither did Phobos. Me and my friends found out but never told Elyon, fearful that Phobos would get to her. Unfortunately Phobos got to her anyway. That is when all the trouble started."

"When we would try to talk to Elyon at all, she would ignore us. She thought that we were keeping Meridian from her so that she would stay on earth. That was the complete opposite of course. At one point we found a book that told us what Phobos was planning. Long story short, Phobos screwed up and we beat him right before he killed Elyon. We had thought that that was the end of the whole thing but we were so wrong."

"It turns out that there is an ex-guardian named Nerissa. She was once the holder of the Heart of Kandrakhar until it corrupted her and it was taken away. Then she killed a friend of hers just to get the heart back. She actually helped us to defeat Phobos. She only helped so that she could take the Heart of Meridian, who is Elyon. She gave Elyon a necklace that would suck all of her power out of her. While she had the necklace, she still had her power but Nerissa tricked Elyon into freely handing the jewel over to her. Now Nerissa had a heart of her own which was bad news but it got worse once she got three hearts. We were out numbered three hearts to one. One day we got desperate and set Phobos free to help us take the hearts from Nerissa. We made a deal with Phobos; he had to swear on Kandrakhar that he wouldn't use the power for himself. We knew he would and then he would lose the power and we could fix everything. He took the hearts from Nerissa and our plan was working out perfectly until Cedric; who works for Phobos; took Phobos power and used it himself which nobody had counted on. Cedric used the power and almost won but we did something that he hadn't counted on. We had one superpower that turns us into our elements; we will never use again because we practically lost ourselves to the heart in a way and almost didn't return to our normal selves. Now here we are, getting ready to fight demons." After explaining, Will went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Wow, they really had troubles." Rose said

"Yeah, and to think, we thought that we had problems with the Hunts-clan. So you think that the demons will be a problem for us at all?" Jake asked worried that Rose or his gramps or sister will die to them.

"I can't say Jake, but I can say that we will win, no matter what happens." Rose said trying to calm Jakes nerves.

"I sure hope your right Rose; I can't bare to think of right might happen if I lost you or one of my family members.

"Jake, don't worry so much until the battle begins." Rose said trying to comfort Jake some more.

Then Will walked back into the room. "Yeah Jake, don't worry until this thing actually happens. So until then, let's come up with some sort of plan to fight these things."

"You're right Will, thanks and thank you two Rose for helping."

"You're welcome Jake, besides, what's a girlfriend for?" Rose asked playfully

"I don't know, how about to be kissed?"

With that said, Will rushed out of the room and right into the others. They were heading to the living room but were stopped by Will. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Jake and Rose are having a boyfriend/girlfriend moment." It took them a moment to catch on and they all went the opposite direction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Sacrifices**

In the underworld, the demons were working on a special stone. The dominion leader is watching the whole thing when one of his followers came walking in. "Sir, we are almost done with the stone, but we are missing the sacrifices. Should I go get three humans for you?" The minion asked.

"Yes, go and take three others with you. You don't need to worry about the dragon; he won't be foolish enough to attack you with his friends and family at risk." The leader demon said to his loyal minion.

"Yes sir." Then the demon ran off to get his group and leave.

'Dragon, I hope you remember the message that I sent you. I guess we will find out soon enough if you do or not. Go ahead and attack them, it will be the last thing you ever do." He thought to himself as he laughed.

Back on earth, Fu dog was on the computer looking for what the demons could be planning when Jake and Rose walked into the room. "Hey Fu, you find anything yet?" Jake asked

"Sorry kid I got, hold on, I think I found something." Fu searched around on the site for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Kid, we have a problem." Fu said "It looks like they may be making an ancient stone allowing them to be able to regenerate themselves as well as make their weak spots their strongest spots on their bodies."

"What does that mean Fu?" Jake asked getting impatient.

"That means that all the demons will be harder to kill. In other words, you can't just swipe at them and kill them; it may take more than two blasts to their strongest spot of their body. If they do this, we may not win so easily or at all. The only catch is that they need three sacrifices in order to make the stone work and the effect of the stone will only last for twenty-four hours. You need to roam the streets and I will have gramps warn the dragon council so they can put all dragons on alert. You two get a head start; you can't let them get three people."

With that said; Rose and Jake ran outside and started paroling the city. After a few minutes Rose thought of something. "Jake, are you worried and shouldn't we warn the guardians."

"No need; we're here." Will said; then both Rose and Jake turned around to find the guardians right behind them. "Hey guys, your grandpa told us Jake."

"Everyone stop, I hear something." Everyone stopped and looked at Hay Lin. "This way, I hear people screaming." She said pointing to the right of them. They started racing toward the screams. Three minutes later and they finally arrived right as three people were being carried away by the demons. Hay Lin was the first to attack and threw a small tornado toward them. It hit and all three people flew up into the air and were caught by Will, Jake, and Taranee. Rose jumped off of Jakes back and raced toward the four demons. She attacked one from behind knocking it into the wall of a close by building. It got up and attacked Rose head on scratching her arm. Then it ran off and away from the battle. Everyone was now in the brawl. Cornelia and Hay Lin were thrown to the ground unconscious by one of the demons. It went in for the kill but Will electrocuted it causing it to turn into ashes. The other two demons were came up behind Will but were attacked by Taranee and Irma. The two demons were thrown backward into a wall. When Taranee and Irma went to attack again, the demons disappeared. Both of the demons ended up behind Taranee and Irma and attacked from behind knocking them the two guardians to the ground. The demons were about to finish them off but both Jake and Rose attacked from behind and killed them both. Rose and Jake helped Taranee and Irma to their feet. Will went to help Cornelia and Hay Lin when she saw three more demons with people in their hands. Will attacked but missed as they disappeared then she picked up the two unconscious guardians and transported back to Jakes house.

Twenty minutes later, the rest of the group arrived at the house to find everyone waiting for them. "Jake, what happened while you were patrolling the streets. Will was to busy taking care of her friends to tell me what happened."

"We failed grandpa; they got three people for their sacrifice. I am sorry gramps." Jake apologized.

"Don't worry young one, Demons are very difficult to predict. It is possible that there may be three and a second later they may have three more; it isn't your fault. Now rest up everyone, you will need your strength incase of another demon attack."

Back in the underworld, the demons were called in by their master. "Yes master, you wanted to see us?"

"Yes, what took you so long to find three mortals?" He said angrily.

"The dragon attacked again, but this time he had the help of some others; other than the hunter." The demons explained to him hoping not to be punished.

"He didn't consider the warning given; I guess I will have to keep my promise to him then, now won't I? You may go." The three demons left in a hurry. 'The dragon is making an army; I guess I will have to put the pressure on him then.' He then started laughing as his mind raced with ideas. He went down to the sacrificial chamber to see the ritual. He watched happily as the stone on the alter grew in size and a dark aura covered it. 'It is only a matter of time before the world is ours.' He walked away with an evil grin on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Kidnapping Jake**

The leader called in one of his many demon minions. The demon walked into the giant room and walked up to their leader. "You wanted me sir?" The demon asked.

"Yes, I want you to go to earth tonight and capture the American dragon and bring him here." He then handed the demon some sphinx hair. "Take this; it will keep our dragon friend under control. You may go now." Then the demon left without question.

Back on earth the next morning, Jake was talking to fu about what the stone was called, how it is made and how to counteract its effects. "So Fu, what is this stone called anyway?"

"They call it the stone of strength, nothing out of the ordinary really. It was named that to throw the users enemy's off their guard for an easy fight. Most people think that the stone just gave them a little more strength when using a sword or something; so of course people don't expect that the stone gives off to the users. If the enemy knew what it really did, they would wait for the effect to wear off and then fight." Fu explained to Jake.

"So how do we counteract the stones effect? There is a way to do that; isn't their Fu?" Jake saw the expression on his face which gave Jake his answer. "Since there is no way to counter it, do you at least know what it is made of?"

"The stone is made from, a phoenix feather, gryphon talon, unicorn horn, and three sacrifices. It has to take time to charge. It won't work unless it charges for three days, which means we have three days to take care of the demons. If they figure out that we know about the stone, they will come after us or keep us delayed for as long and possible in order for it to charge. We must do everything possible to keep them from using the stone."

"Ok gramps, I will do my best to keep them at bay and keep the stone from charging." Then Jake ran off to find Rose who is in her room. Jake knocked on the door and asked to come in and was let in with a kiss. "I like the way you let me in, you should do that more often."

"We'll see Jake; so what do you want?" Rose asked

"Oh, I was depressed but that entrance defiantly cheered me up. See, we have a problem; the stone that the demons are making has to charge but we only have three days to destroy it and day one is almost over." Jake looked at his watch and noticed that it was only eleven in the morning. "Ok, so it is almost only half way over but that is beside the point and I don't even know where to start."

"Jake, don't worry so much, we'll make it through this alive. We may be injured a little but we'll live." Rose said trying to cheer him up but wasn't succeeding.

"Rose, I want more than anything to believe that we'll make it through alive, but I just don't see us living." Before Jake could continue, his grandpa called him down. Both Rose and Jake got up and went downstairs and found Sara and Kara standing outside the door. "Hey Kara, Sara; what's up."

"Sara had a vision as did I. So Sara will tell you the bad news first." Kara said as she gave Sara the time to talk.

"Jake, you will not be helping out with demons for a while." Sara said happily.

"You two will" But before Kara could finish her sentence, a demon knocked her and Sara out and ran off.

"Kara, Sara!" Jake and Rose screamed. Jake transformed and was about to chase the demon but was stopped by Rose.

"Jake, no, it is probably a trap or something. Besides, they are only knocked out." Rose said calming Jake down.

"You're right Rose; it just makes me so mad that they hurt people just because they want the world. Don't tell me that that isn't why they're doing it, because that is exactly why." Jake said angrily but not raising his voice.

"I know that that is why they are doing this so calm down Jake."

"I know Rose; I am just scared about this whole thing." Jake admitted

"You, scared, that is a shock." She looked at Jake and saw his hurt expression. "I'm sorry Jake, I am scared to but I'm not letting it get me down. Come on, let's get them to the couch and lay them down." After lying the girls down on the couch Rose spoke up again. "I wonder what Kara was going to say."

'I'm scared at what it is that will keep me from helping you and everyone else."

"I don't know Jake, but it can't be that bad, can it?" Rose asked scared of not knowing what could happen to Jake. Three hours later and the girls had finally woken up. Rose walked in at that moment. "Good, you're awake; so how are you feeling?" Rose asked nicely.

"I think we'll be just fine but we don't remember what it was I was going to tell you and Jake. Sorry." Kara apologized.

"It's ok Kara, it isn't your fault." Rose said to her right as Jake walked into the room. "Hey Jake, they're awake but Kara can't remember what she was going to say."

"Ah man, why did it have to be the person with the good news that has to be the one that doesn't remember?" Jake asked complaining. "All well, as long as they are ok. So Rose, are you up for a movie tonight?"

"Sure Jake, what did you have in mind?" Rose asked

"What about pay per view?" Jake said hoping that it would be acceptable.

"That is fine with me." That night, Jake and Rose went downstairs and turned on the T.V. to pay per view, paid for the movie, and sat down on the couch and started watching. (You imagine what they could be watching, since I don't really know what is out. Now back to the story, sorry.) After a while, they both fell asleep on the couch.

A demon was waiting outside of the house waiting for the right time to get Jake. He walked in and wrapped Jake up in a sphinx hair net. Then the demon transported to the underworld leaving Rose alone on the couch. A few hours later, Jake woke up and found himself in a prison of some sort. "Hello a demon said." Jakes vision was blurry and couldn't see the demon very well. "Don't bother trying to get up; you are in a sphinx hair prison. It is something that the demon dominion came up with if a dragon were to ever enter our domain. I am one of the five Demons of the Dominion. My name is Katori, and I am the most powerful of the demons, which is why I control the main part of the Dominion. This is the end for your world Dragon; no one can save you?" With that he walked off laughing.

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and please keep reviewing. I enjoy hearing what you have to say.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: History Lesson**

That morning, Rose woke up and found Jake gone and scratch marks on the couch. Ignoring the marks, she walked into the kitchen and then his room. Not being able to find her in the house, she walked over to his grandpa's shop. She walked in and found Fu on the computer. "Hey Fu, have you seen Jake anywhere, I am getting kind of worried about him."

"He could have gone out for a while to think or something, you don't need to worry." Fu said.

"Ok, oh by the way; does Jake dragon up during the night while he is asleep?" Rose asked.

"I don't think so, why do you ask?" Fu said getting interested.

"When I woke up this morning, I saw scratch marks on the back of the couch." Rose said starting to worry again.

"We had better head to the house and figure out what is going on." The two got up and headed for the house. Jakes sister was over by the couch with a worried look on her face. "Haley, what are you looking at something?" Fu asked already knowing what she was looking at.

"There are scratch marks on the couch Fu and Jake is nowhere to be found." Haley said as she started crying.

"Let me look at those scratches Haley." Fu said as he walked up to the couch. Haley moved out of the way to let Fu look. The next thing they knew, Fu was sniffing the scratch marks as well as the rest of the couch. "Rose and Jake were here last night, but there was one other. From the look of the scratches and the smell, I would have to say that Jake was taken by the demons." Fu explained to the two. "I will tell gramps, as for you two, don't go after him, stay here and wait. I have to go." With that said, Fu started to head out the door when Jakes grandpa walked into the house. "Hey gramps, we have a problem. Jake has been taken by the demons."

"Then give me time to make a demon potion." Gramps said as he headed to the shop.

"Fu, what is a demon potion and why can't we just go and rescue Jake?" Rose asked in a hurry to get Jake out of there.

"Look Rose, if you even try to get Jake, you will be killed as soon as you take a step into the underworld. A demon potion is a special potion that can take a day or two to make. It allows anyone who drinks it to become a demon for one twenty-four hours." Fu explained.

"So why is the underworld so deadly to me but not Jake?" Rose asked confused.

"Here is the story Rose, you may want to sit down." Rose and Haley sat down and Fu began. "You see, a long time ago before the demons were dangerous, people would come to the underworld by transporting with the demon itself. Back then, demons were very weak and couldn't do much to protect themselves. Some of the humans would kill the demons out of fear. So we made an agreement with the demons, and they would actually use demons then to help with protecting the magical world." Fu took a break to say something. "The offer we made to them was that, if they helped us, we would disguise them so that the humans wouldn't notice them." Fu paused again and then continued with his story. "Those were good times until the Dark Dragon made his appearance. The Dark Dragon made a better offer to the demons. He would make it so that humans and the magical creatures would die if they entered their realm. There was a glitch and the dragons were unaffected by the spell. The dragons didn't hurt the demons, so they didn't mind. The demons agreed but they didn't turn on the magical world, because we had helped them for many years and there were no problems. The demons signed papers saying that they wouldn't attack magical creatures or friends to the magical creatures unless the magical world interfered with any of their plans. That is the other thing; the Dark Dragon also gave them power to be able to defend themselves." Fu stopped to let the two soak in the information. After two minutes, Fu started talking again. "So you see; the only ones able to enter the underworld are demons and dragons." Fu then walked out the door and toward gramps shop.

"So Rose, can you wait a few days to save Jake?" Haley asked

"I think so, but my last question is; where did the guardians go; I haven't seen them for two days now." Rose said frustrated that they may have deserted them.

"Who knows, but we only have today and tomorrow to save him before the charge is complete and we have to fight." Both Rose and Haley looked at the ground with depressed faces.

In the underworld, Jake was sitting in the middle of his prison looking at the ground and then heard a voice. "Hello dragon, are you enjoying your stay here?" The demon said laughing.

"Actually, I am very uncomfortable, but that is what you're going for isn't it?" Jake asked though he knew the answer already.

"Just to let you know, we know that you know about the stone and it will be fully charged by tomorrow, so enjoy yourself."

"Isn't it supposed to take three days though?" Jake asked getting really worried.

"Yeah, it is supposed to, but we found a shortcut to charging it." Then the demon walked off laughing.

"Aw man."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Mission Part 1**

Jake sat their in his prison weak and helpless from the sphinx hair cage. There wasn't any way for him to tell time so he wasn't even sure if the next day had come or not, then a demon came up to him. "Katori, why are you here?" Jake snapped struggling to keep his head up.

"You're pathetic dragon but then I would be to if I were you. I must admit, you are fighting it really well but still pathetic." Katori said.

"Are you here to mock me or are you here for a reason?" Jake snapped again.

"I am here for a reason dragon. You are the only one daring enough to risk your friend's safety and I must admit; I like that you're so daring." Katori complimented. How would you like to join us, just for the feel of killing someone for the sake of the kill?" he offered

"Let me think; no way, you creep. I would never kill just to kill like you and you so called followers." Jake snapped again.

"I thought that would be your answer, all well. You know, you're very tense, you should relax." Then he walked off laughing leaving Jake to sit their in his cage.

Katori left the prison room and headed to the stone room. He looked around and found the strongest of them. "You three, meet me in my throne room in ten minutes." Then he walked off. Ten minutes later Katori heard a knock on his door. "Come in." Katori said and then they walked in. "I want you three to go find the dragon's friends and kill them all. I want no survivors." With that said; the three demons teleported to earth. 'You have made a big mistake dragon for denying me, now your friends will pay the price.'

Back on earth, Rose was with Fu and Jakes grandpa waiting for the potion to be ready. "Rose, we have enough of the potion for you to use once, so use it and be careful. When you get ready to change back, well, you'll know. So teleport back before it is to late." Rose drank enough of the potion to make her change. When the transformation was complete, Rose looked like every other demon minion. "One last thing, there is one side effect to the potion. You will not be able to teleport when there are demons within two hundred feet of you, I am not sure why, I never did know why. Now go and get my grandson back. Be careful Rose." Then she had teleported to the demon world.

"Hey, Gramps, where are the guardians, shouldn't they be here?" Fu asked when a fold appeared.

"Fu dog, you must come with us, you are no longer needed here." Fu looked at Gramps and then walked into the fold and disappeared right as three demons came into the building. The three looked around then teleported back to the underworld.

In Kandrakhar, Fu and the Oracle appeared from a fold. When they were completely through the fold, Fu saw the guardians. "Where have you five been the last two days?" Fu asked the guardians.

"We have been here building a special type of bomb. We will use it once we get to the underworld to fight the demons." Taranee explained the reason for not being with them.

"You're a little late for that you know. Rose has already gone to the underworld to help Jake who was captured." Fu said

"Fu Dog, the bomb is almost ready; we just need a little more time to get it ready." Will said.

Back in the underworld, Rose was looking around for the prison the demons are holding Jake. After looking around for a while she had finally found a giant cage made of sphinx hair and knew that that is where they are holding Jake. She then saw a demon keeping guard. Then the guard spoke up. "What is your business here?"

"I have been ordered by the master to check up on the prisoner." Rose said hoping that would fool him.

"Password please." The demon said.

"There is no password." Rose said a little nervous but didn't show it.

"You may enter." Rose walked in and sighed with relief. Then the guard shut the door and called over to a demon walking by. The demon ran over. "Go warn the master that we have an intruder." The other demon saluted him and ran off.

Earlier with Katori; he heard knocking at the door and told whoever it was to come in. The three demons walked in. Katori turned around and smiled at the three standing in the doorway. "So, are all his friends dead?"

"We are sorry sir, but his friends are nowhere to be found." The winced at thinking about what would happen to them for giving Katori bad news.

"So, they have hid them away on another planet have they? I must admit, the American Dragon is smart to be able to dodge everything I throw at him. Kill the American Dragon." The three demons left when one other walked in. "What do you want?"

"We have an intruder in the prison with the dragon sir, you may want to go check this out." The demon said.

"I will do that, thank you for the information." Katori said as he teleported to the prison.

Rose had just walked into the prison to see Jake on the floor. "Jake, are you ok?" Rose whispered.

"Why do you care?" Jake asked curiously.

"I care because, it is me, Rose."

"Isn't it bad enough that you keep me in this prison, do you really have to torture me even more?" Jake asked seriously.

"I will prove it then. Your grandpa gave me a demon potion so that I could come and rescue you." Rose explained, then continued. "You also saved me from the hunts-clan."

"Rose, it really is you? It is two dangerous for you to be here." Jake said to Rose trying to get her to leave.

"Look, I have a plan to get you out of here, so let's go." Rose said and saw that Jake is thinking about it.

"Ok, I trust you, let's go." They turned around and saw Katori standing there.

"What a happy reunion, to bad it will have to end so soon." Then he called to three of his demons to surround them. "This ends now American Dragon, for you and the world."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Mission Part 2**

Jake and Rose stood there panicked and Rose is alone in this fight since Jake is too weak to be able to even move. Katori attacked Rose but dodged him just in time. She counterattacked with a kick to the head but it was blocked. Katori grabbed her foot and threw her to the ground. Jake was slowly backing up the whole time this was going but didn't get far before he was grabbed by the throat. He struggled to get free but the cage kept him weak. Rose tried to kick the demon away but she was once again grabbed and thrown back. Then all of a sudden, the entire cage fell into ashes causing the demon to let go of Jake from the shock. After regaining his breath, he looked around and saw Will as a demon in the back of what used to be the cage. Will opened a fold and left. No doubt this confused Jake and Rose but this distraction did give Jake enough time to get his energy back so that he could fight. Jake got up and hit the distracted demon making him fly back a yard. Then a noise was heard and before the two heroes knew, there were hundreds of demons at the fight. "Kill them both!" Katori yelled. All the demons raced toward them.

Rose and Jake were fairing well against them until Katori stepped in to join the brawl. Jake blasted every demon and clawed every demon that got to close. It didn't last long once Katori attacked him. Jake was thrown back away from the battle. Katori walked up to Rose and grabbed her by the throat this time.

Katori almost had Rose killed when he was hit it the back by a fire blast causing him to drop a now unconscious Rose. He got up and looked at the thing that hit him. He saw Jakes grandfather there above the demons going unnoticed by all of them. The only one that noticed was Katori. Katori made two fire balls in his hand and threw them at the dragon hitting his target after a few missed throws. "Now back to the main attraction." He ran at Rose and Jake but was knocked back and onto the ground. In front of him stood five demons that looked like him but they had wings.

The five of them hit the demons with all they had and killed half, injured the other half, but Katori stood there getting fire balls ready. Luckily, he was at least six hundred feet away. Demon Will threw the bomb they had made as Katori threw his fire balls which lit the fuse on the bomb. The bomb hit Katori knocking him to the ground. Jake picked up Rose who had returned to normal and ran to the others. Everyone gathered together and transported out of there right as the bomb blew the place sky high.

When they returned, Jake had Rose in his arms and he was crying. Then Will walked up to Jake and put a hand on his shoulder. "Will she be alright?" She asked.

"Humans can't live in the underworld Will, but I can't just sit back and let her die." Jake said with tears rolling down his face. "I won't give up on her, I just won't."

Will put a hand to Roses heart and felt no beat. Jakes grandfather looked at Will and she just shook her head sadly, so he spoke up. "Young Dragon, you did your best, and Rose knew the risk of doing this. It is very depressing but she is gone Jake, you'll have to except that."

"No gramps, she isn't gone, I won't allow her to be dead. This was your potion and it lasted all day and now Rose is here in my arms." Right as Jake finished his sentence, a small teardrop landed on Roses heart causing a bright light to appear. When the light vanished, there was Rose, looking up at him. "Rose, you're alive?"

Then the Oracle twins came up behind them. "That is what we tried to tell you before we got knocked out. Rose and you would live through the battle with the demons." They said at the same time.

Then a fold appeared and out came Jakes family and friends all happy to see everyone again. "Jake, Rose, demons, gramps, demons? I thought they were all dead."

"Hold on, they are demons but just temporarily. See, those are the guardians, they just haven't changed back to normal yet." Jake said explaining everything. Everyone smiled and laughed at themselves.

"So, kid, are you ok?" Fu asked wondering how he felt after being in a sphinx haired cage for a long time.

"I am good Fu, but I would like to say something to the guardians though. It seemed like we needed you more than you needing us but you could have timed your entrance a little better." Rose hit him across the head. "What was that for?"

"Do you think before you say things or is it just an automatic thing?" Rose asked

"Huh, oh sorry." He apologized. "So when are you five leaving?" Then he smacked himself so that Rose wouldn't have to but she did anyway.

"It's ok; I think we will leave after we are back to normal. I am surprised that the battle wasn't harder then it was though." Taranee said

"I am just glad that we all lived through it; and in one piece." They all went into the house and were happy that the battle was finally over with or so they think.

In the underworld in a pool of blood was a movement. Then all of a sudden a hand popped up out of the blood. Out came Katori banged up and bruised. "Guardians, this isn't over!" Katori screamed as he picked himself up off the ground as thousands of demons appeared behind him. "This war is far from over!" Katori screamed again then all the demons behind him made screaming noises.

**The End**

**A/N: This is the end of the story and I will be working on the sequel very soon, hopefully by tomorrow. Please review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
